Do you like chickens?
by Mystearica
Summary: It was that one question that brought reality back.


The surrounding area was white. All white.

Three boys sat together, all of them with green hair and lanky builds. One of them was cheerful; his expression was of constant smiles, and curiosity was always present in his eyes, which were the same color as his hair. The one in the middle was calm; pensive, even. He was quiet, sweet, and it showed. The third could have cared less if he was here or not; he could have cared less in regards to several things, actually. He didn't enjoy himself, nor did he enjoy the people he was currently sitting with.

Neither of them moved much. None made any moves to stand, and none made any indications that they were going to do so anytime soon.

To those who knew this particular trio, this was an odd sight to see. Never before have these three been brought together in such a fashion. They all seemed quite content with where they were … except for the third, who was not really content with much of anything, actually.

It wasn't long before a shadow began walking slowly toward the three, a shadow with the same lanky build, and the same hairstyle as two of the three boys, wearing the same outfit as the one in the middle, and carrying a staff. He approached them, his pace antagonizing and slow. Even with his slow pace, however, it wasn't long before the three of them realized who it was.

The one on the end, Sync, stared. He was shocked, and wasn't entirely happy with this new revelation. Even so, he kept quiet, held his tongue, and simply resorted to glaring.

The one in the middle, Ion, stared as well. His eyes widened, and his expression became quite frantic; one could even go so far as to say he may have been panicking.

Neither of them moved.

The third, Florian, stared as well. His eyes widened, just as Ion's had. However, the curiosity in his eyes never wavered; in fact, he was even more curious than he was previously! This was interesting, in his mind, and he loved it, wanted to know more about it.

The aforementioned shadowed figure approached, glared at the three for a moment, before a smirk crossed his lips. He rested the butt of his staff on the ground approximately three inches ahead of him, looked every one of the three boys up and down for a few moments, before opening his mouth and preparing for a greeting.

"Hello, my replicas. It's just so _wonderful_ to see you."

Sync finally looked away, making a sound that closely resembled 'tch.'

Ion didn't move; he simply remained in his current position.

Florian, however, made a sound of _glee_.

"Do you like chickens?!" He squeaked.

And that question was the one thing that brought everything back to reality.

Ion and Sync disappeared, as did the figure who stood before them all. Florian looked around, panicking; where had everybody gone? Why did they leave him here? Why was he alone?

"Florian! Hey, Florian!" He heard.

What was Anise doing here?

Florian's eyes opened, and he blinked sleepily, sitting up in his bed and rubbing one of his eyes. He looked left. He looked right. Finally, he realized where the sound of Anise's voice was coming from.

"Come in, Anise!" He called, his voice showing how drowsy he still was. Anise burst the door open, rushing to him and jumping on the bed beside him.

"You're awake, right?" She asked cheerily. "If not, rise and shiiiiine!"

Florian nodded. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Anise giggled. "GOOD! Now, let's get you dressed and go get some breakfast! I'm hungry, and I'm sure you are too!"

Florian brightened at the thought of food. "Breakfast?! I'm coming!" Anise smiled, and then started to leave, allowing him time to get ready. Before she left, however, Florian stopped her.

"Wait … Anise, I had a weird dream …" Anise blinked.

"Oh? What was it about?"

Florian thought for a moment, then came up with a suitable answer.

"Do you like chickens?"

Anise seemed amused.

"Silly! Get dressed, so we can go get food! Maybe they'll have chicken down there …" And she left.

Florian giggled.

"Chikens go CLUCK!"

* * *

**Author's Jargon:** Before you guys think I'm absolutely insane, allow me to explain. YES. I _am_ absolutely insane! But other than that, this fanfiction was inspired by something that we want to happen at one of the roleplays I'm involved with. We recently got the green-haired trio in this particular roleplay (I'm playing Florian!), and we were wondering just how much hell would be raised if someone brought in the Original Ion (who I play at another roleplay - I love my green haired kids!). And then ... well, there was a scenario involving Sync and Ion 'dotdotdot'-ing while Florian, as adorable as usual, asked "Do you like chickens?"

We've agreed that it MUST happen.

And I decided that I MUST write a crack fanfiction about it. So I did, as you can so obviously see.

I don't expect much positive reaction to this, to be honest. I really don't expect ... much reaction to it at all. But if you read, I ask you to keep an open mind (and an empty stomach - I _love_ Iron Chef!) and to really, try to find the humor in here. (It's in here somewhere, I swear!)


End file.
